¿Adicto?
by cielo caido
Summary: algo no iba bien con él, estaba seguro y después de haber leído la información suficiente supo que realmente era adicto y no precisamente a la sangre.


Mi segundo fic de esta serie xD Un loco fic que espero que les guste n.n

Vampiro Knight no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen: **_algo no iba bien con él, estaba seguro y después de haber leído la información suficiente supo que realmente era adicto y no precisamente a la sangre._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Adicto?**

**Capitulo 1: **_creo que me estas drogando…_

La clase había terminado y un Zero bastante pensativo salía del aula de clase. La clase del día de hoy se había hablado sobre las drogas y la adicción, muy por encima se había tocado el tema pero eso era suficiente como para despertar su curiosidad.

¿Podría ser que él consumiese una droga y fuese bastante adicto a ella?

Claro, él era adicto a la sangre, la necesitaba para poder calmarse, en ese ámbito era adicto a ella pero algo dentro de la clase le hizo entender que se estaba volviendo adicto a otra cosa.

Suspiro cansado y miro en frente para seguir su camino, necesitaba más información acerca del hecho de consumir y volverse adicto.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca, era un lugar solitario y así nadie le interrumpiría.

Al entrar pudo notar que realmente en la biblioteca había muy pocas personas, solo unas cuantas ocupaban una mesa y otras pocas buscaban libros.

El silencio de allí era absoluto.

Se acerco a la bibliotecaria para pasar su carnet y así poder divagar entre aquellos grandes y viejos libros libremente.

La mujer no era una anciana pero tampoco es que fuese muy joven; era una señora mayor, sip, así se le podía llamar; era alta y de piel bastante blanca, ojos marrones y cabello de color negro, corto hasta por encima del hombro, usaba unos lentes bastantes peculiares y portaba lo que parecía ser el uniforme que una bibliotecaria debería llevar.

Ella al verlo entorno sus ojos en su persona, mirándolo de arriba abajo con unos ojos de águila.

Zero le resto importancia a su mirada y le entrego el carnet, él estaba allí para leer no para andar dando explicaciones a bibliotecarias que se creían superiores.

Sin más se alejo allí para perderse en los grandes estantes de libros, estos dividían la biblioteca como si de un laberinto se tratase.

Busco y busco hasta que dio con el libro indicado, lo tomo y se fue a sentar en una mesa, lejos de todos en donde nadie pudiese curiosear sobre lo que él investigaba. La portada del libro se veía deteriorada y en mal estado, además de que se podía apreciar que estaba lleno de polvo.

Abrió el libro sin importarle mucho su aspecto, al fin y cuentas que un libro no se debe juzgar por su portada. Con este pensamiento busco en el índice lo que deseaba leer.

_Pág. 130_

Pensó al pasar las siguientes páginas para dirigirse a la indicada.

Cuando llego a la página correcta se concentro en leer las líneas que explicaban lo que él estaba empezando a creer.

_Droga; es toda sustancia que, introducida en el organismo por cualquier vía de administración produce una alteración del natural funcionamiento del sistema nervioso central del individuo y es, además susceptible de crear dependencias, ya sea psicológicas, físicas o ambas. _

Al leer estas líneas se alarmo un poco. "_¿creo que estoy comenzando a drogarme?_…." pensó en un atado de nervios, y últimamente estaba comenzando a depender mucho de eso para respirar, para caminar o para vivir, la necesitaba día a día.

Sin más preámbulos continúo leyendo.

_ABUSO: aquella forma __de relación con las que las drogas en la que por su cantidad, su frecuencia o por la situación física, psíquica y social del sujeto se producen consecuencias negativas para el consumidor y/o su entorno _

¡Maldita sea…! ¿Realmente todo eso era cierto?

_Dependencia psíquica: situación en la que existe __un sentimiento de satisfacción o un impulso síquico que exigen la administración regular o continua de la droga para producir placer o para evitar malestar. _

Hastiado de toda esa mierda cerro el libro de un solo golpe produciendo un ruido bastante fuerte en la biblioteca, los presentes allí, los que leían y buscaban libros e incluso la bibliotecaria, le miraron con un montón de signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

Zero lejos de todo los que los demás pensaran de él se levanto hecho una furia. Aquel maldito lo había estado drogando.

Maldito Kuran, se las pagarías…

Tras esto se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera buscar su carnet. Cerro la puerta de un portazo asustando a los de adentro.

Camino por los pasillos con un aura maligna que mataba a las plantas con tan solo pasar cerca de ellas.

Así que él terror del llano (1) se dirigió a la casa de aquel desgraciado chupasangre y reclamarle lo que le había hecho.

Sin pedir permiso a nadie se introdujo al dormitorio de la luna y fue directamente a la habitación del pura sangre, tras varios intentos de detenerlo, los peones/amigos de Kuran decidieron dejarlo en paz, al parecer su líder había hecho algo muy malo para que él cazador estuviera así de furioso.

Al llegar a la habitación correcta abrió la puerta de una patada, el castaño, que hasta ahora leía tranquilamente en su cama, miro con increíble tranquilidad al muchacho que acababa de entrar.

Sin darle siquiera algo de tiempo para hablar el cazador se le lanzo encima –literalmente- y lo tomo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, mirándole con ira

— ¡Tú... maldito! — dijo bastante molesto y el vampiro se pregunto el motivo por el cual Zero estaba molesto. — ¡Me drogaste!

Aquello si que lo descoloco. ¿Qué él lo había drogado? ¿En que momento? Y sin mas él cazador le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara dejando anonado al líder quien no entendía a que se debía el asunto.

Tras esto se marcho lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra mientras el castaño se asobaba la parte golpeada sine entender el comportamiento de aquel muchacho.

— menudo loco. — murmuro confundido por los sucesos.

Mientras Zero caminaba lejos de aquel dormitorio refunfuñando por lo bajo cosas ilegible. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto.

Aquel inepto se había atrevido a drogarlo y a enviciarlo a sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo.

Y es que Zero no se equivocaba cuando pensaba que por culpa de Kaname se había vuelto adicto a él.

Se había vuelto adicto a Kaname y estaba seguro que de eso no podía curarse y no se equivocaba en pensar que esta noche volvería a ir a su habitación como tantas noches para entregarse a aquel dulce vicio que estaba comenzando a dominar su vida.

Y es que Kaname era su droga, una de la cual no quería curarse jamás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(1) se le llama "Terror del llano" (en mi país) a aquella persona que tiene un carácter bastante fuerte como para asustar al llano._

Espero que les haya gustado n.n a mi me pareció lindo.

Y ustedes, ¿también son adictos al KanamexZero? xD

¿Comentarios?


End file.
